The present disclosure relates to computer hardware, and more specifically, to an architecture for metering usage of computer system hardware accelerators having a self-advertising tariff plan.
In cloud computing environments, computer systems may be offered to clients in an infrastructure as a service (IAAS) model. The IAAS model may include providing entire computer systems, including input/output devices and accelerators, to end customers. The end customers may install virtualization software, such as a hypervisor, and virtualize the use of the provided system by allocating usage of the provided system's resources on a per partition basis. Alternatively, the end customers may use the provided system as a bare metal system having a single partition. In either scenario, the costs of acquiring and using the computer systems may be mitigated by charging end customers for their usage of individual hardware components of the computer system.